


【唐荷】Nocturne（pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: *warning：唐爹和双性小荷，天雷ooc，私设如山，慎入⚠️⚠️⚠️
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Kudos: 9





	【唐荷】Nocturne（pwp/一发完）

现在走还来得及！！！

*****  
接到电话时Robert正在做一个专访，新电影的口碑和票房都不太理想，环球在这个IP投了大精力，并不乐意见这样的效果，于是要求身为主演的Robert Downey多做宣传。  
只是当然的，作为刚刚在漫威结束了作为钢铁侠十年的表演，记者不可避免地问到了关于钢铁侠的问题，诸如Tony是否还会回漫威，在出演钢铁侠这十年有什么收获等等。  
Robert简略地回答了一两个问题，在最后一个停顿了下，笑着道：“最大的收获是认识了对我生命重要的人。”  
那个女记者眼睛猛然一亮，要知道眼前这位身价百亿的好莱坞巨星在几年前和妻子和平分手后就没有任何桃色绯闻，如果能从本人口中得到一点消息都是不得了的大新闻，于是她赶紧道：“这个重要的人也是共演的演员吗？”  
Robert脸上挂着官方敷衍的微笑：“是一起共演的同事们，you see，不是每个人都能有这样的经历，漫威这十年给了我许多非常好的朋友，他们都是我生命中最重要的人。”  
“比如呢？”  
女记者不甘心地还要追问，Robert的手机忽然响了，他看了眼来电显示，抬头和记者说了声抱歉，就举着电话起身离开了。  
旁边等了很久的经纪人立马上前礼貌和她说采访结束了，送她离开采访棚，顺便在路上敲打一下通稿可以出现什么内容。  
另一边Robert已经走到阳台的角落接电话去了，喜欢不分时段用电话骚扰他的人只有一个，也是方才采访时意有所指的人——Tom Holland。  
是的，要说这十年扮演钢铁侠的演绎生涯带给他什么，最重要一定是这个饰演蜘蛛侠的小朋友。  
大概是因为他也参与选定Tom的缘故，从进片场第一天Robert总要分些心神去照顾他，帮他讲戏每天探班，生病了让他去自己房车休息，小朋友也喜欢跟着他身边，对戏要找他，自己拍完戏份就跑去看Robert演戏，更不用说私下也会去找男人聊天看电影，粘糊到其他人都笑说你们根本就是Tony和Peter的现实版。  
Tom对这种调笑只会跟着笑嘻嘻插科打诨，可比他经验老道的Robert却隐晦察觉他和男孩的界限确实过了头，他结过两次婚，在好莱坞打滚这么多年，太明白自己对男孩是什么心思，也明白这种心思的后果。  
那段时间Kevin也在同他商量钢铁侠的谢幕，甚至透露出愿意续约的意思，但Robert选择了拒绝，趁Tom还没发现异样提前抽身，或许对两个人都好。  
他自以为一切都安排的很好，没想到得到最后剧本的那晚，Tom会冒着雨独自跑来找他，浑身都湿透的小朋友委屈嘟着嘴，红着湿漉漉的眼睛一头栽进他胸口。  
Robert僵直了身子，最后在男孩哭着哀求“不要丢下我”时心软得一塌糊涂，他自嘲着伸手将对方抱进了怀里，心里叹息着是不是Tony Stark也没办法拒绝Peter Parker？  
两人就这么又莫名其妙和好了，拍完戏后男孩回了伦敦休息，但短信和视频从来没有断过，甚至在夜店喝得醉醺醺也要打电话给Robert，好像非要听男人板着脸教训他一顿才开心似的。  
不过Robert也不是要多苛求男孩，他年轻时候玩得比这疯多了，为此走了不少弯路，娱乐圈是个龙蛇混杂的地方，他只是希望男孩能走得多顺畅快乐些。  
他接通了电话，那头果然传来Tom带着奶气的声音：“Rob，I need you！”  
Robert目光微微一敛，嘴边带着笑：“你又在哪喝醉了吗？'”  
那头瞬间支支吾吾起来，“不是，嗯，和酒吧有一点点关系，总之我只能找你了，你可以过来吗？”  
男孩的声音隔着听筒显得格外柔弱，Robert已经很久没听过这种软软的哀求了，他脑子里一瞬间想过千百念头，声音也不自觉绷紧了：“你在哪，我马上过来。”  
Tom松了口气：“在你家门口，我刚到。”  
“等我。”Robert挂了电话，和经纪人发了个消息，心急火燎地驱车回家。  
他真怕男孩出什么事，一路开得飞快，只花了平时一半多点的时间就回到了比弗利的宅子。  
Tom果然在门口等着他，抱着手靠在门边，看见男人进来眼睛猛然一亮，几乎就要扑上来，但又生生压抑住，小跑到Robert面前：“Rob！”  
Robert上下打量了男孩一番，对方最近因为在拍罗素兄弟的新片剃了个寸头，穿着一件皱巴巴的牛夹克，看起来有点儿像叛逆少年，但是圆溜溜的杏眼又模糊了那几分凶性，又像干净懵懂的小兽。  
不过似乎没受什么伤就是了，他心里微微松了口气，走上前：“等很久了吗？”  
“也没有。”Tom摇摇头，“我听Jim说你今天有采访，就自己先过来了。”  
“嗯哼，剧组那边呢？”  
“请过假了。”Tom老老实实回答，跟在Robert身后进了门，走进屋里后他整个人绷紧的情绪才彻底放松下来，懊恼地垂着头坐在沙发上，“我本来打算一早就过来找你的。”  
Robert给他倒了一杯水：“所以你想告诉我发生什么了？”  
Tom咬着下唇踌躇了阵，才又开口：“我们可以去卧室吗？”  
Robert的眼神登时锐利起来，他沉吟了片刻，还是点了点头起身上楼。  
Tom跟在他身后，心不在焉绞着手指，Robert忍不住看了好几眼，心也跟着沉了几分。虽然男孩爱玩，但在好莱坞这种地方算乖巧干净的，那些乱七八糟的东西都不让他沾染，可现在小朋友这个模样看起来比自己想得要严重，他一瞬间想到了自己曾经烂泥一样的生活，还有那个磕死在酒吧的朋友，表情越发严峻起来。  
Robert的卧室是很简洁的单身男人风格，倒也没有其他人来走的痕迹，这个认知让Tom有一点点的高兴，他在男人后关上了门，拉好了窗帘，才在对方一头雾水的表情里在床边坐下。  
“我遇到了一点小麻烦，思来想去只能来找你。”  
Robert抿了抿嘴：“睡了姑娘？还是和人飞叶子了？”  
“当然不是，我是去喝酒又不是泡妞，再说我哪里敢碰那种东西。”Tom气呼呼瞪了男人一眼，舔了舔嘴皮，心一横将皮带解开，连着内裤一起脱了下来，眼里难得有些无助和恐慌，“是我今天早上发现，这里……不太一样。”  
他叉开了双腿，抓着男人的手往自己下体摸去。  
若不是面前的人是Tom，Robert会怀疑眼前人在勾引了，他有些烦躁地想抽回手：“等等，Tom……”  
男孩一副视死如归的模样，抓着他的手往里探，而后男人的话戛然而止了，他先是一怔，而后脸上缓缓露出一种被打了一拳的震惊：“What the……你没告诉我你是双性别？”  
“准确说是从今天早上开始的。”Tom松开手坐了回去，又露出那种湿漉漉的委屈表情，“我昨晚喝太多了，后半场迷迷糊糊的，回酒店就睡，结果早上醒来就变成这样了。”  
Robert有些恍惚：“你还记得发生了什么吗？”  
Tom为难地咬着下唇：“这就是吊诡的地方，我记得出门时候和什么人发生了争执，但是我太醉了就随意道了歉和Sam离开了，但是刚才我问Sam，他说没有这回事，我是一路平安回的酒店。”  
Robert无语了阵：“你想说自己遇到了女巫的诅咒吗？”  
“不可以这样猜测吗？”  
“我以为小孩子才会相信女巫和圣诞老人，比起这种东西，你更应该猜测是被下了什么药。”Robert微微笑起来，“需要我帮你预约医生吗？绝对保密那种。”  
“才不要。”Tom断口拒绝，“我要是想找医生根本不会在门口眼巴巴等你。”  
有些时候Robert觉得男孩明明成年了，在他面前还总像任性的青少年，但他不觉得厌恶就是了：“所以你希望我怎么帮你，Mr.Holland？”  
Tom没有说话，只是静静仰望着他，双腿不安分地在空气里晃悠。  
Robert几乎瞬间明白了男孩帮忙的涵义，他微微睁大眼，隐忍着皱起眉：“No，Tom，我觉得让医生来会好一点……”  
“可我觉得你最好！”Tom坚决地打断了他，而后直起身把自己埋在男人怀里，声音软得像棉花糖，“万一就是诅咒呢？你帮帮我呀，Mr.Downey。”  
他是鲜少用这种语调和男人撒娇的，他们的关系并不适合去营业恋人身份，加上小朋友总是怕他，在男人面前都是矜持着拘谨，不敢跨雷池一步。  
可今天一切都被打破了，镜子碎了一地，池水绞成了春潮，所有理智在这句Downey里溃不成军，Robert咬着牙将男孩一把抱起扔到床上，欺身压了上来：“你现在还可以反悔。”  
“我不要反悔。”Tom回答的迅速又坚决，他甚至仰起头来和Robert接吻。  
男人最后一点良知彻底湮灭了，他一手捧着男孩的脑袋让对方更方便地吮吸自己的自己的唇舌，一面将男孩的腿抬高，从双腿间深入进去抚摸上那两片本该女人才有的阴户，淡粉色的肉瓣在指腹捻搓间微微发颤，很快就泛起一层淫靡的水光。  
Tom浑身一颤，呜咽着发出轻轻的颤音，他有些难耐地屈起腿，阴茎翘起来绷在小腹上透着粉嫩的红，他扭着腰将水光潋滟的花穴往男人掌心送，湿润着眼睛叫男人的名字，不知道是希望放手还是继续。  
Robert瞧着怀里双眼迷蒙的男孩，一时觉得自己色迷心窍，他抽出粘腻着淫水的手指，转而插进了小朋友的花穴，那处太紧了，像是处女的圣地，带着高热的温度存存咬着他的手指，透明的水却顺着指缝朝外流。  
体内被异物入侵的感觉让Tom猛然睁大眼，眼角迅速氤氲起水雾，他勾着Robert脖子的手收紧，嘴里发出一声呜咽的啜泣。  
“Oh my god，这太奇怪了……嗯啊……”  
“不舒服？”Robert温声问，他虽然性经验丰富，但遇上Tom这样情况还是第一次，对方又是他心尖宠，生怕太鲁莽伤了他。  
“不……”Tom摇摇头，他能感觉到男人的手指被自己夹紧，修长的指节带着薄茧，只是轻微摩搓着内壁就让他浑身发软，男孩闭了闭湿润的眼，复去亲对方的下巴，轻喘着道，“很，很舒服，你动一动……”  
Robert从善如流地曲起手指在湿软的内壁抽插搅动，捣出哗啦的水声来，那种绞着手指的柔软触感让他下腹一阵发紧。  
“你湿了，宝贝。”  
“唔……”Tom咬着唇将快感带来的呻吟咽下去，他抬身凑近男人的耳，故作无辜道，“那请你把我弄更湿一些，sir。”  
Robert的身子猛然一顿，他眯起眼，焦糖色的眼底暗潮汹涌，眼前的小朋友可能不知道自己在说什么，他却清楚得很。  
“Really？”  
Robert压低着声音轻笑，将男孩身上的衣服脱了下来，起了点身打量对方，他皮肤很白，在日光微珲的卧室里漂亮的像中国瓷器上的雪釉，因为要拍戏锻炼出来的一点肌肉微微打颤，泛着好看的粉色，纤细的腰若隐若现，往下露出光洁白皙的腿根。  
明明不是第一次看见Tom光裸的模样，这样的景色还是让他喉咙发紧，他俯下身，顺着脖颈开始一寸寸掠夺男孩的肌肤，插在花穴的手指也有节奏地往里抽弄，小朋友身上没有其他人留下的痕迹，这并不能代表什么，Robert也无权要求谁为谁忠贞不渝，可没办法否认心里那一丝无法抑制的窃喜。  
他亲吻着男孩的脸颊，下巴，一路到胸口的乳尖，温柔地亲吻着殷红小巧的石榴籽，另一只空闲的手握住男孩高高翘起的阴茎，对方性器不算大，被大掌包拢着上下套弄，不时挤按在马眼，刺激得男孩双眼氤不停扭动身体，喉咙发出一声似泣似悲的呜咽，缩着肩膀往后退，可是身下就是柔软的床褥，根本退无可退，男人的唇舌纠缠上来，囚着他重新陷进情爱里。  
“Rob……等等……太痒了，别……啊呜……”  
Robert充耳不闻，他的手指在花穴里搅动自如，Tom每一次收缩都将他的手指夹得更紧。  
男人的手掌温暖宽厚，指腹在湿滑的穴里打转，只时重时轻地碾揉，仿佛是要盖上私人印戳一般，想到曾不止一次被牵过的手在体内放肆来回捻磨，Tom忍不住生出一种背德的羞愧来，伴随的还有更多的快感，他蜷着身体将头埋在Robert脖颈，嗅着让自己安心的味道尽量舒展身体让对方更好动作，阴茎被握在手心摇动，前端上下摩挲让他情不自禁小幅度摇晃腰肢，平坦白皙的小腹绷得紧紧的，浮现出稚嫩的肌肉线条。  
很快Robert就找到了那个让男孩不住夹紧双腿的地方，他并着双指在花心来回摩挲，看着身下的人因为突如其来的快感而睁大眼睛，小脸憋得通红，想要并起腿却被桎梏着动弹不得，只好一边流泪一边发出不连贯的哀求，可是换来的是更激烈的进攻。  
“宝贝，我这样弄你哪里更爽一点，前边还是后面？”  
Tom脸上云霞氤氲，他咬着水亮的唇瓣想逃避回答，结果换来男人更粗暴的对待，自己仿佛被大浪扑倒，像是无助的小船在大海摇摇晃晃，终于一阵滔天的巨浪将他送上了巅峰，男孩尖叫着收紧小腹，小穴一阵痉挛，喷出温暖的潮水来，从男人手心缓缓流出来，洇湿了身下的床单。  
高潮后的男孩双眼失神地瘫软在床褥里，手指紧紧扣着被单，满脸潮红地大口喘息，像是失水的小人鱼，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛望向男人，他咬着唇想要说什么，Robert却忍不住垂下头深深吻住男孩，含着他的唇珠将所有的话语咽进喉咙。  
“唔……”  
男人用下身紧贴着Tom那条湿透的肉缝来回，蹭过对方饱胀的花蒂，又重重顶在阴茎根部。  
男孩哪里受得了这个，还没从高潮的余韵缓过来就又被推入另一场风月，阴茎硬得发涨，湿透的花穴潺潺落着水，翕合着小口想要咬住什么似的，他扭着腰胡乱蹭着Robert，双手抱住对方的背用下身去贴进男人的阴茎。  
“Rob，给我……please……”  
Robert不轻不重拍了男孩屁股下，换来怀里小朋友不满地一声轻哼，急哄哄地伸出舌头来舔男人的嘴皮，像是可怜巴巴的幼犬。  
“你怎么比妓女流的水还多，Mr.Holland？”  
他故意用那种语重心长的语调玩笑，就仿佛两个人不是锁在逼仄的彼此肉体间做爱，而是参加什么访谈，他还是衣冠楚楚的长辈，身下人却早变成了赤裸裸的夜蔷薇，为他绽放。  
“那……嗯啊……那你帮我止住它……”Tom断断续续说话，他声音历来很软，仿佛一直没过变声期般软而清亮，此刻染了情欲的糯气，甜的仿佛溢出来的奶油，“因，因为我想和你做爱呀，Mr.Downey。”  
这句话仿佛施了魔咒，Robert浑身的血液都朝下身涌去，他又成了二十岁的愣头青，男孩的呼吸和潮热温软的身体是最顶级的海洛因，他只触碰一点就魂飞魄散，他早该预料会有这么一天，从在片场看见那个卷发的少年从角落走进眼睛里就能预料他的一切为眼前人翻天覆地。  
“你真是……小妖女。”  
Robert咬牙切齿低语，亲吻男孩的肩膀，将细碎的吻落到微凸的蝴蝶骨上，落下一朵朵催情的红花，对方在他掌下用力喘息着，像是一只颤抖的小雀儿，散发着独属青少年的甜蜜诱惑。  
他一寸寸爱抚着微烫的肌肤，触碰男孩所有敏感点，连自己都诧异居然会记得这么清楚，这样慢吞地挑逗着男孩，一边还绕有兴致地挤弄着掌中的阴茎，直到小朋友耗光所有自制力，渴求满溢到了极致，放弃所有理智朝他大声求欢，这样的场景比Robert所有旖旎幻象还要美妙，思念燃烧成爱意，又缠绕在他亲吻Tom的每一丝空气里。  
“Rob……”  
“嗯哼。”  
男人回应他的呢喃，指节包裹住前端，施力在龟头微微碾压，又在马眼来回摩挲，Tom很快呼吸都乱了，双腿难耐地乱动，浑身丢了力气，阴茎硬挺着打颤，很快就呻吟着射在了Robert掌心，后者随意将那些粘腻的白液抹在男孩胸口，像是融化的冰淇淋水顺着胸口的凹处往下落。  
Tom呼吸错乱，大口大口喘着气从高潮缓过神来，用下身贴近男人的阴茎，眼角泛着艳红，顿了顿，才道：“进，进来吧，Rob，这里就是给你准备的。”  
“……Tom.”  
Robert哑着声唤他，男孩顺从地嗯了一声，撑起腰来把双腿架高，芭蕾功底让他的身体柔软地不可思议，这样轻易打开自己的嫩肉，让男人更容易看清楚那朵流着水的花，阴户丰腴姣好，透着微微的粉色，像是一颗饱满多汁的水蜜桃，轻易一挤就能榨出甜蜜的汁水。男人目不转睛的炽热让男孩有些羞涩，但他还是坚持将小穴贴上对方阴茎，语调还有情事的慵懒淫靡：“Fuck me，Downey，它不会坏的。”  
Robert深吸一口气，掐着男孩的腰窝对准他的阴道，将自己早硬涨的性器缓慢插了进去，里面太窄了，比他肏过的所有女人还要紧，软肉死死咬着他，肏开一点Tom就尖叫一声，在顶到那层薄薄的障碍Robert不假思索用力撞破了它，直接长驱直入。  
突如其来的刺痛让Tom痛呼出声，眼泪大颗大颗往下落，Robert怜惜地吻掉那些泪花，心里却丝毫感觉不到愧疚，甚至有一种餍足感，无论他们从前有过多少别人，但这一刻Tom的初次是他的，他们都奉上最初最真挚的欲望。  
他将男孩按倒在床塌，几乎将Tom的腿拉直，方便自己的阴茎深入内里，后者被这样的深度憋得小脸涨红，被撑开的瞬间有种欲死感，他微张着嘴想要呼吸，Robert却陡然堵住他的唇，与此同时阴茎也毫不留情撞进花穴开始抽插，他进的又深又狠，将紧致的软肉肏得糜烂松软，再桎梏不住男人的任意妄为，呼吸进的空气太少，对方带来的快感又如此凶猛，几下深顶让他耳朵都有些发嗡，整个人陷入溺水的窒息中，很快就潮吹了第二次，湿热的穴道一阵阵收缩，流出的水将下身淋漓得泥泞不堪。  
Robert顿了顿，放开了男孩的唇，就着湿淋淋的花穴又继续肏他，Tom迷离着双眼，声音都有气无力：“不，不行了，Rob……唔嗯……慢一点……求你慢一点……啊啊啊！”  
“没关系，Tommy，你说过不会坏的。”  
Robert亲亲男孩，依言放满了速度，一手掐着男孩纤细的腰一手去摸Tom红肿的花蒂，下身变着花样顶撞他的穴肉，囊袋打得屁股火辣辣地红肿，带起响亮肉体拍打的声音，伴随着穴道抽挞的水声，淫乱得让Tom害羞地闭过眼去。可是闭上眼那些感觉却越发敏感起来，他能感受Robert的阴茎在体内来来回回开拓，很快男人就找到了那块敏感的软肉，用力凶狠地摩擦顶压，Tom被顶得发出尖叫来，浑身都不受控制地抖动，一边哭泣着摇头说不要一边却将阴茎夹得更紧，被肏得牙根打颤，腰彻底软塌了下去，眼前一阵阵烟花炸裂。  
Robert喜欢男孩这副被干到失神的模样，他游刃有余地用阴茎肏着自己的男孩，往深处一点点凿进去，顶到尽头那块软肉，那是男孩的子宫口。他顿了顿，有些惊讶地带着笑道：“Oh，宝贝，我不知道你这里都这么完善。”  
Tom朦胧着泪眼不知道男人在说什么，他一团浆糊的脑袋试图抓住一点思绪，很快又被Robert的进攻打乱了，对方戳着那处闭口的肉环，来回顶弄了几下，就一鼓作气戳了进去，突如其来的酸涨让Tom高声呻吟了起来，他哆哆嗦嗦用手推搡男人，双腿在半空无力地颤抖：“不……啊啊……不要，好痛！”  
“Shh——别哭，小女孩，你邀请我干你的时候就应该知道会发生什么。”  
Robert握着男孩的胯骨，抵着那处尽力操弄，明明看片场的照片和视频Tom认真健身过，为什么腰还是细的一手可握，轻轻一撞人就散了似的。  
“Can you feeling it？”他俯在男孩耳边低语，满意看着Tom小声啜泣，紧紧皱着眉又挣扎不得，只能越发抱紧自己，“这里，我只要射在这里，你就会怀孕了，给我生个宝宝怎么样，Tommy？”  
男人这样一本正经地说着下流话让Tom又阵阵恍惚，他的花穴抽搐推拒着入侵，却又将包裹汁水的性器带的更深，每一次顶弄都带来蚀骨销魂的快感，他已经哭得满脸泪痕，唾液和泪水一起往下淌，小嘴一张一合地说不出完整的字词了，只是无声念着Robert的名字。  
后者用手背将小朋友鼻尖一点晶莹的汗抹掉，床头那盏昏暗的灯光下，男孩的眼睛漂亮得像是干净剔透的琥珀，Robert忽然有些遗憾看不见他湿着卷发的模样。  
他们一起宣传蜘蛛侠一时候才算真正熟了起来，那些对外冠冕堂皇的说辞是亦师亦友，可Robert知道他在念过那个名字要压抑多辛苦才不会表露自己的爱意，可拥抱时的温热的手心，开玩笑时连着心血的微痛，像是潮水褪去后可怖裸露的岩石，被月光一照就朗朗无遗。但他也感到喜悦，无论是之前特意找他爬山还是这次清早就等在家门外，只要遇到挫折第一想到的就是自己，他满心欢愉地为这样的依赖咽下所有苦果。  
“喜欢这样吗？”  
Tom啜泣着摇头，迟疑了阵又小小的点头，小脸依旧皱得紧紧的，喘着气说好涨。  
Robert爱他软弱模样爱的不得了，就像是明明已经可以独自飞翔的鸟儿，回到他身边就又成了温顺娇憨的雏鸟。他带着淋漓的体液退出来又重重顶进去，汁水饱满的花穴又红又肿，几乎要夹不住那根虬勃的东西，朝里深深捣了数十下，男孩就浑身痉挛着又被送上了高潮，他几近崩溃地发出带着哭腔的长吟，浑身痉挛地瘫软在床里。  
Robert被温水浇得浑身发麻，他咬着牙又很狠命顶了几下才抽出来，抵着穴口射在了男孩的腿根，白浊的体液沥沥顺着臀缝往下淌，Tom不自觉想夹紧了小穴，跟着打了个噤。  
射完后Robert将浑身泛粉的小朋友抱了起来，揉进怀里从额头一路亲到嘴角。  
Tom半拢着眼睛接受对方的亲吻，像是餍足的小动物用脸轻轻蹭着Robert，嘴里发出舒服的呼噜。  
“满足了吗，小姑娘？”  
Tom坐在他怀里轻轻颤着乌黑纤软的睫毛，好一会儿才小声嘀咕：“你都没射进来。”  
Robert呼吸一窒，而后哑然失笑，他抬起手在男孩微微抽搐的小腹按了按：“知道这下面是什么吗？我射进来你会怀孕的，到时候你要怎么办，挺着大肚子去拍戏？”  
男孩眨眨眼并不害怕：“你又不会不管我，你会吗？”  
Robert顿了顿，轻叹了口气：“你啊……”  
“Do you？”  
Tom凑上前来，带着湿热的呼吸亲吻住男人的眼角，听着对方无可奈何的回应：“当然不会，宝贝，我会把你藏起来，到谁也不认识的地方过一辈子。”  
Tom不知道这句承诺有多少真心，可是他想要当真，他露出一个灿烂漂亮的笑容，双手搭在男人肩膀上，抓着对方的阴茎撸了两把，然后缓缓就着半硬的阴茎坐了下去，“那还等什么呢，Mr.Downey？”  
Robert喑哑着嗓子喊了他一声，被湿软嫩肉包裹的性器几乎瞬间就硬了起来，这样的姿势让男孩吃得特别深，龟头直直戳到了宫口，柔软的肉环贪婪嘬吸着硬挺的凶器，他被插的小腹酸软，几乎要倒下去又被Robert牢牢抱住，让他双手抓着自己的肩，揉着怀里人的臀肉又开始上下动作起来。  
两瓣花唇像是被雨淋湿了，只是这样吃着男人的阴茎就流出更多的水来，Tom死死抓着Robert的肩膀发出一声接一声的惊喘，屁股因为上下的碰撞泛起淡淡的红色，他眼里很快又变得雾蒙蒙一片，仰起脸来喘息，嫣红的舌尖刚伸出来就被男人擒住，连着津液一起狠狠吮吸舐舔，他仿佛青涩妩媚的藤萝，紧紧与男人共生纠缠到地老天荒。  
后来要Tom回想，他已经记不清什么时候对Robert萌生这样心思的。  
他的演员生涯虽然没有Robert长，可是从伦敦简陋的舞台到好莱坞刺眼的镁光灯，他懂得的经历的不比男人要少。他知道好莱坞这样光鲜亮丽的地方背后有多少污垢，也见过听过不少龌龊荒诞艳闻，不止一个人提醒过他在这样的地方只有逢场作戏才是明智选择，但他偏生一意孤行地，离经叛道地动了真心。  
于是那些短信视频，访谈里刻意的提及都有了源头，甚至连泡夜店时故意拨错的电话，都是为了看对方会不会在意，天知道他听着Robert轻松调侃的语气心里有多苦涩，才会一个不小心将自己灌到深醉，然后早上醒来身体就发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
起先Tom还以为自己没睡醒，第一反应就是去找Downey的电话，捏着手机他却慢慢冷静下来，望着镜子里自己浑身赤裸眼角泛红的模样，一个鬼迷心窍的想法冒了出来。  
他故意穿着过夜的外套在Robert门口等男人回来，跟着对方进了屋，可怜巴巴地把身体最柔软的部分展现给年长的先生，而后一切顺理成章，他如愿以偿留住了这场跋山涉水的暗恋，如同沉溺到不敢醒来的美梦，连带着蜘蛛侠兔死狐悲那部分，一起溺亡在情潮汹涌里。  
男人的阴茎在穴里横冲直撞，抵着宫口捣他的软肉，Tom感觉自己变成了一块黄油，轻轻一顶就有融化成水，阴茎被压在二人小腹间摩擦着吐出几抹清露，他感觉小腹和尾椎骨酸疼得厉害，眼里又开始落泪，但并不想放男人离开，只是深吸着气扭腰用紧窄的花穴吞吃着对方的阴茎。心跳的声音都被无限放大，让Tom有更甚肉体交缠的亲昵，他捉着Robert的手去摸自己被顶得微微鼓起的小腹，声音软糯地含着糖水：“顶，顶到了……嗯啊……”  
Robert大掌捉着他的手心在小腹缓慢来回搓揉缓解酸软，阴茎却撬开脆弱的子宫，身上的少年呼吸忽然一窒，而后濒死般喘息着挣扎起来，他紧紧按着Tom的屁股，下身顺势往上猛然撞进去，整根没入花穴，龟头也了嵌进去。  
Tom满脸通红，连声音都发不出来了，埋在他的肩头死死抱着男人的背，失魂落魄地无声落泪，痉挛的肉道断断续续涌着出淋漓的热液，好似这样能缓解过于骇人的刺激。  
Robert扶着他，往子宫里顶了几下，他插得太深让Tom有种被顶到脏器的恐慌，可是肉环却违背意愿地将Robert咬得更紧。  
“你的水都要把我浇透了，Tom，你交往过的那些姑娘知道你这么会流水吗？”Robert低头亲吻男孩裸露的后脖颈，咬着男孩的耳根吐露热气低语，阴茎毫不留情往最敏感的地方重重顶撞。  
Tom浑身失了力气，双腿都在抽搐，所有重心都下压在含着Robert的腹部，对方肏进来的力度和温热都这样亲密厮磨，可是吐露的字句却让他没由一阵委屈，这样背德的媾合没名没分，只是偷来一次就应该心满意足，可是贪心不足，他想成为Robert的唯一，想Robert成为他的唯一，哪怕用这样的方式开始然后万劫不复。  
他撑着摇摇欲坠的理智，抬起头用湿透的眼睛去深深望着Robert，声音虚弱而坚定：“没有别人，只有你，Downey，我把我的全部都只给你，我爱你……”  
Robert浑身一僵，不可思议去看Tom，男孩脸上是情欲的潮红，含着泪的眼里却清澈地让他自惭形秽。  
他感到疼痛，自跳动的心腔蔓延到四肢百骸，有那么一瞬间怀疑产生了错觉，沉默了好一会儿才低下头去凶狠地亲吻Tom，壮大了一圈的性器挤将窄软的穴道塞得满满的，揉着男孩的腰狠狠顶撞，隐忍过度的声音带着沙哑：“我要射进去，Mr.Holland。”  
这就是他的回答了，Tom破涕为笑，他紧紧攀着男人精壮的背，放松身体闭上眼睛啜泣着用力点头。  
Robert狠命抽插了几下，搂紧男孩射了出来，本来就汁水充盈的穴道夹不住太多精液，吃不进的部分顺着肉缝缓缓蜿蜒落下，他就着精水又捣了两下才抽出来，肉刃刮过紧缩的穴壁，勾着软肉搓拖，让小朋友又高潮了一次，潮吹的水随着被拔出的阴茎往外流，前头性器射出的东西也不多了，漉漉吐露着透明的粘液。  
酣畅的性爱让Tom彻底没了力气，身体还在余韵里轻微发颤，他捂着饱胀的小腹缩在男人怀里，像是吃饱喝足的小动物一般眯着眼平复自己的呼吸。  
Robert伸手摸了摸他使用过度的小穴，见只是红肿没有受伤松了口气，捏了捏男孩的脸：“肚子饿吗？”  
Tom摇摇头，懒散地搂住他：“已经吃饱了呀。”  
Robert默了两秒，哑然失笑，他不知道是不是因为把事情说开的缘故，小朋友变得格外肆无忌惮。  
“Anthony他们今天来接你吗？”  
“不，我明天直接去剧组。”Tom说完咬了咬嘴皮，有些担心道，“要是怀孕了怎么办呀？”  
Robert被他气笑了：“是谁说这是女巫诅咒的，现在想起来担心这个了？”  
Tom鼓了鼓嘴，自觉说不过，心虚地埋下头：“我好困我要睡觉了。”  
男人无可奈何叹了口气，将男孩抱到另一边的床里，给他盖好被子：“睡吧，我在这儿陪着你。”  
Tom温顺地嗯了一声，抓着他的手安心地阖上眼，虽然是故意这么说，但毕竟大清早开始就兵荒马乱，又和Robert在床上缠绵了这么久，确实有些精疲力尽，很快就迷瞪了过去。  
初春的风还有些凉意，掀开厚重的窗帘投进几落日光贴在脚边。  
Robert没有什么睡意，他坐在窗边静静出神了会儿，拿过自己的手机和经纪人发了个消息，摩挲着逐渐暗下来的屏幕神情莫辨，人清醒下来那点感性的欢愉就消散很快，其他繁杂的思绪反而将脑子塞得满满的，得要他一点一点去清理。  
其实Robert到了这个年纪也并不会觉得自己是个太成功的人，他年轻时候沉溺致幻剂，人生都是囫囵吞下一口尝不出什么味道，后来去回想浑浑噩噩的日子，只尝到无尽的后悔和血味。他觉得自己不是拧巴的人，但有时面对感情又难免不去认真，前妻分手时候还在劝他再想一想，好莱坞的外遇出轨并不是什么新鲜事，他们利益联系太紧密，分开不是件好事，不如做一对貌合神离的夫妻，他当然都知道，只是过不去那道坎，自己把自己走进了感情的死路里。  
他想得正出神，身边的Tom半梦半醒说梦话，Robert起先没注意，随口问了句什么。  
Tom顿了几秒，又才迷迷糊糊道：“梦见Tony和Peter了……”  
Robert哑然了阵，而后释然地笑了起来，灰色的巷子前头依旧是高大坚固的墙，可是回过头，他已经找到了一条生路。  
（end）


End file.
